My hips don't lie
by ILikeMySitar9
Summary: It was all Sora's fault... He's the one who is constantly getting me in trouble with Mr. Aku and making a name for myself! I swear I just wanted to survive Mr. Beautiful- I mean, Mr. Aku's class and make it out alive with my head low. But, my hart just had to get in the way... Oh well, maybe today's chastising will be somewhat interesting? AkuRoku/Soriku


**Hello lovly readers~ Here is a random story in apology for not getting anything else updated! WHICH I'M VEY SORRY ABOUT... Anyway, this story is pure randomness, and it dosn't have a plot, and theres some weird tings happening at athe end, BUT I SWEAR YOU'LL LOVE IT!**

"Roxas, I know that Sora has the latest and greatest gossip around, but can we please focus on English and not on where you get your hair done?"

As the rest of the students snicker under their breath, I sink into my seat under the sharp green eyes with a pink blush.

"Yes, Mr. Aku…"

My twin brother Sora elbows me in the ribs with wink as Riku smirks down at his English book. "Lucky, you always get Mr. Beautiful face to notice you! I would _kill_ to be you right now!" I blush and I focus in on my book as I feel a heated stare on me. "Yeah? I'll make that trade without the bloodshed right about now…."

Sora pouts and continues writing down exercises in his book. "You're just dumb. All the attention of Mr. Beautiful, why it can make any sane teen faint at the thought!" Riku stops his grinning and he immediately glares at Sora. Sora looks over the fuming silverette before waving his hand in dismissal with a fake laugh. "B-But who needs Mr. Aku when I got you, Riku!"

Riku narrows his eyes at my brother before looking back at his textbook, grumbling under his breath. "I don't see what's so great about that bastard. I bet his hair isn't even really that red…" Sora looks up at Mr. Aku while biting his lower lip. "_Damn_ I would love to find out… And those hips!" I choke on air as I snap my eyes over to Sora. "W-What?!" He grins over at me with a shoulder shrug.

"His hips don't lie." For some reason, I find this extremely funny. Like it's the funniest thing on the whole damn earth. Or at least I must have… I end up bursting out in laughter, but I quickly cover my mouth as my classmates all turn to stare at me. But out of the corner of my eye I see Sora shake his hips in his seat while mouthing the words at me, causing me to laugh even harder.

"OH MA HIPS DON'T LIE, I'M STARTIN TA FEEL YA BOY~" As Sora throws his hands in the air and belts out the line, I lose it. I fall on my desk and I start laughing like a maniac, my sides starting to cramp as tears spring to the corners of my eyes. As the rest of the class joins in, Sora jumps from his seat and starts dancing to the invisible beat, his eyes closed tight. I squeal and I fall on the ground, my sides hurting from laughing as I die on the floor. "S-Stop Sora! Y-You're _killing_ me!" But his little routine quickly ends as a pair of converse fill my vision. Mr. Aku bends down a to eye level as he flashes me a smirk. "Having fun down here, Strife?"

I quickly shake my head, my heart beating faster at the closeness of my intoxicating teacher. "N-No Mr. Aku! I-I was just-" He holds up his hand with a chuckle. "Roxas, Sora, see me after class." He helps me up to my seat before returning to the front of the room, the rest of the class 'ohhh'ing like kindergartners. Oh. Fuck. Sora smirks at me and he starts paying attention to the lecture, a smug grin on his face the whole time.

That bastard set me up! He knows how much I like Axel, so I bet he did that little stunt to get me to spend time with him! Sneaky rat… When all the students finally file out of the room, me and Sora slink to where Mr. Aku is sitting oh so smugly on his desk. I gulp as he takes off his sliming black glasses, making me get a better view of his lovely green eyes. He sits back on his desk while examining the two of us silently.

"You two are my best students in this class, yet you somehow manage to be my most troubled ones. Countless times I've lectured you brothers again and again, but yet you two still goof off during class! I'm running out of options, so I'm afraid I'm having to resort to dangerous measures." My eyes widen as he looks over me with a glint in his eye. "P-Please don't suspend us Mr. Aku! We promise to behave from now on!"

Mr. Aku hums while glancing at Sora. "Sora, would you please step outside while I talk with your brother?" Sora nods obediently before leaving me and Mr. Aku alone. That little fuck face….. "Strife…" I slowly look back over to Mr. Aku as my heart starts to race and my palms start to sweat. Mr. Aku stands as he hungrily looks over me. I nervously step back, but I end up hitting a desk.

"I've had you in my class for over four years now, Roxas. In those four years, I've come to realize something." He places a hand on my hip while titling my chin up to meet his eyes. W-What is he doing? Damn, he smells really good… Like, burnt cinnamon. He slowly leans down, his warm breath washing over my face. "W-What did you realize, Mr. Aku?"

His thumb slides under my crisp white uniform shirt to start massaging the sensitive skin, causing me to gasp. Why is my heart soaring like this? I should be scared! "I realized," He brushes his lips over my cheek, softly chuckling. I should be kicking and screaming, calling out to Sora to save me! But I don't. And, I won't. Because… "I love you." We whisper in unison.

His eyes soften as he presses his lips to mine, making a small gasp escape my lips. He takes his opportunity and slides his tongue into my mouth, his warm muscle aching for some action. I squeak as his tongue heatedly explores my mouth, his hand sliding up to cup the back of my neck as my knees start to give way. This is all so much… He sighs and he reluctantly pulls away. He moves his hands down to my waist as he gives me a saddening smile.

"You're not wanting to accept my feelings, are you? I'm sorry if I've disturbed you Mr. Strife. I just, just couldn't hold it in any longer…" He takes his hands away as he steps back with a cherry red face. "I'll resign immediately so you won't be uncomfortable with having me be around…" I reach out and I cup his face, one hand gripping the desk currently digging into my back. Mr. Aku's eyes shimmer with hope as I wipe away the make up on his cheek to reveal a black upside down teardrop tattoo. "You, would quit your job so I would be comfortable?" He grips my wrist while looking down into my ice blue eyes.

"Of course… I know you're too nice to get me fired, so I didn't want you going through the rest of your final school year being traumatized by the 'creepy teacher that loves me and who made out with me'." I smile up at my teacher while taking me hand away. I grab his hand instead and I pull him close, his blush darkening as I wrap my arms around his neck. "You must have not heard me very clearly. I said," I sit on the desk behind me while wrapping my legs around his skinny waist. "I love you…" I pull him down to catch his lips in a bruising kiss, feeling him grin against me.

As he kisses back, his hand slides down my back and pushes me against him. I moan as I let his probing tongue in before I press against my tall teacher, tightening my grip on him. His tongue rubs and pushes against mine, trying to assert his dominance. I moan louder as I kiss him back with vigor, titling my head to the side as his cold hands slip up the back of my shirt. We start a heated battle, teeth clashing, mewls and soft panting filling the air, heated hands everywhere at once on my almost bare torso.

As I he coaxes my tongue into his mouth, he gently cups my ass and picks me up, bringing me over to his paper filled desk. He lays me down before quickly climbing over me and straddling my waist without breaking the kiss. After a few more minutes of making out and exploring hands, we pull away for air. I crack open my lust filled eyes as Axel attaches his slick lips to my jaw line, slowly licking and nipping.

"Nhn, M-Mr. Ak-u!" Axel pauses to murmur against my sensitive skin. "Call me Axel when we're alone like this, Roxy." I numbly nod as I thread my hands in his silk soft red spikes, losing myself in his warm mouth as I hook my leg on his. "Okay, Axel…" The name was forging on my tongue, but it makes Axel grin against the junction of my neck. After making a few marks on my neck, he hooks a finger in the waistline of my black slacks, mandatory for the outfit. "Is this, okay?" I bite my bottom lip as I nod.

"I trust you, Axel." He presses a short kiss to my bruised lips before undoing my slacks. He slides them down along with my boxers to reveal my fully awake length. I blush and I try to cover myself by closing my legs, but Axel chuckles and pushes them back apart. "Don't hide yourself from me Roxas. You're the most beautiful angel I've ever seen walk this earth in all 21 years…" I blush with a smile as he nuzzles my stomach. "You're only 21? That's only 4 years ahead of me. I'm 18!" Axel chuckles as he nips at my dark gold happy trail. "I've read your file countless times, Roxas. I'm well aware of your age, Kitten." I blush and I mewl at his actions, starting to pant as his hot breath washes over my bare erection.

"I-I have a fi- _Shit_!" I let out a choked moan as he drags his tongue down my erection. He pins my hips down as he wraps his lips around the shaft, his tongue swirling around the head as he softly hums. I grab his hair and I squirm under his mouth, trying to buck into his fire like mouth. "P-Please Axel!" He looks up at me with lusty eyes as he takes his mouth away, causing me to whimper at the sudden loss of heat. "Tell me what you want, Roxas…" I push his head towards my leaking erection while I arch my back into the steamy air.

"S-Suck me, Axel!" He growls before suddenly deep throating me, letting go of my hips. I scream out his name as I start thrusting into his mouth, wanting to feel more heat. He starts to bod his head up and down, sucking like he's been deprived. "Mhn, s-so close Axel!" He hums in response before gently biting at the base and scraping his teeth along my erection. I scream out his name form my raw throat as I feel myself tip over the edge, a blinding white filling my vision. Axel swallows it all before pulling away, softly kissing the tip. I slump my shoulders as I start to heavily pant, sweat pricking my forehead as Axel stands. He brushes back my sweaty bangs with a forming smile.

"How was it?" I glance up into his loving green eyes before collapsing against my strong lover. He chuckles as he helps pull my underwear and pants back up. "I'm guessing you enjoyed it?" I tiredly nod as I wrap my arms around his torso, digging my nose into his cinnamon smelling shirt. "Come on, no sleeping Strife! Sora's been patiently waiting outside this whole time…" I snap my eyes open before I shove the tall redhead away. "Sora's been outside this whole time?!" I rush to the door, blocking out that idiots laughter as I swing the piece of wood open.

I look over to find Sora pinned against the wall with Riku's tongue in his mouth and hand down my brother's slacks.

"SORA CIEL STRIFE!"

Sora gasps and he shoves away the silverette with a strawberry red face. He glares over at me as he fixes his pants while Axel comes up behind me, snickering in my ear. "W-What the hell did you expect me to do?! You were getting fucked by Aku, so I was bored! Then Riku shows up and one thing led to another and-" I blush a cherry red as I gape at my brother while Axel sneakily slips his hand down and rests on my ass. "We didn't have sex! Just, kissing and stuff!" Axel squeezes my ass while grinning over at Sora and Riku. "Yeah. just kissing! A bit on the lips, yes, and some major tonguing in the, 'southern areas'." I blush a hard red as I elbow my teacher in the stomach while Sora covers his ears.

"Knock it off you idiot! Stop scarring my brother!" He squeeze my ass again while nibbling on my ear. "If you keep being so damn sexy when you're angry, then that's not the only place that gonna have scars." After a nice hard slap, we all eventually continue with our lives. Axel remained a teacher until I finished high school before switching to becoming a Kindergarten teacher.

We continued our relationship in secret, having little meetings in his classroom during lunches or visiting his house for some 'Study help'. We became not only lovers, but also best friends. In a relationship, that's all you can really ask for… At my graduation, we confessed to my parents about our relationship. They were accepting, and let me move in with Axel a few weeks later.

Sora and Riku ended up getting married right out of high school and are currently having their second honeymoon on Destiny Islands, where they made friends with some girls named Kairi and Namine.

And me?

"Whatcha doing babe?" My husband comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, sitting his head on my shoulder. I smile and I relax into his warmth, placing my arms around his locked ones. "I'm just looking over my old English notebook… It really brings back memories." I flip the page to find the words 'why bother and 'what's the fucking point?!' written around the edges. My lover laughs as he runs his fingers over the indented words on the yellowed sheet. "Ah, I remember this page. When I found it, you were so embarrassed that you ran from the school. I found you hiding behind the dumpster crying over how you hated hiding our relationship."

I turn and I snuggle into his chest while looking over the notebook. "That's right… You didn't yell or scream, or try to tell me it gets better. You sat there and held me for the rest of the day, having Demyx sub for you." He nods and he gently combs his fingers through my silky tresses. "You're always there for me… Whenever I need you, you're at my side. Especially when it comes to our family…"

I laugh as a hyper toddler with strange half blonde half red hair with one green and one blue eye comes running from his bedroom. "Speaking of family, look who's up!" I catch the speedy devil and I tickle his sides, adoring his laughter. "What in goodness sakes are you doing up Mister? It's past your bedtime!" Roxal giggles as he tries to push my hands away. "I wanted to say night to Daddy! I couldn't sleep without sayin' hello, Mommy!"

My perfect other grins down at our son while pulling me close to him by the waist, creating a loving circle. "How about I tell you a story before we all go to bed?" Roxal nods excitedly as I lean into the tall redheads embrace. "Go get settled while we pick out a fun story!" Roxal nods again before taking off to the back of the house where his room is.

I turn and I smile up at my tall ex-teacher. "Guess what, Mr. Strife?" I laugh and I trace my thumbs over his sexy facial tattoos. "Yes, Mr. Aku?" Axel smirks down at me as he dips me suddenly, causing me to giggle and lock my arms around his neck.

"My hips don't lie…"


End file.
